Need You Now
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: Oneshot for now . Ziva and Tony go seperate ways, but what happens when they need each other, can t stop thinking about each other.


**I know I shouldn't be starting yet _another _one bet I keep getting good ideas. Anyway, the song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.**

* * *

><p>"He's dead."<p>

Those two words echoed over and over in Ziva's head. It was like someone was whispering it in her ear, right there with her, instead of just a memory that kept repeating itself.

She took out her photo album, trying to find a picture of him, but there was none. She hadn't added anything to it since she left NCIS and moved to Canada four months earlier, and she had met him then. She knew she wouldn't know him that well, for she was only staying in Canada for a few months. But he died just a month before she was going to leave Canada and find somewhere in the US to live.

She mostly found pictures of Tony. Tony in Paris. Tony eating a sandwich. Tony making a face for some Internet contest. Tony and her, sharing a wonderful embrace. She took those pictures out and laid them around her, gazing into those playful eyes, that caring face.

_Picture perfect memories  
><em>_Scattered all around the floor _

Ziva took that as a sign. She had to call him. He could help her. He's the type of person that would help her.

She was worried about that, though. Would he help her? She had just left, no explanation. Maybe he was too angry and wouldn't help her. Maybe he hated her.

Did he ever think of her, the way she thought of him?

_Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

She glanced at the clock. Quarter after one.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now_

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Sorry for calling you this late."

"I wasn't alseep. As a matter of fact, I wasn't doing anything but thinking about-who is this?"

Ziva remembered she wasn't using her cellphone. She was using the phone in the apartment she had rented. He wouldn't know the number. "Ziva."

"Ziva?" He seemed a little surprised, but they hadn't spoken since she left. "What is it?"

_Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control<br>And I need you now  
>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<em>

"What were you thinking about?"

"You. Why did you call?"

"I'm sorry I just left. I needed to get away."

"Where are you?"

"Canada."

"Is that the only reason you called?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I needed to hear you voice."

* * *

><p>It was a week before Ziva called Tony. They hadn't spoken since she left and Tony was going crazy not hearing or seeing her.<p>

He was sitting in a bar, drinking whiskey, trying to drown out the pain. But it wasn't working. All he could think about was her. He remembered their first meeting, her just barging in when he was talking to Kate.

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

Tony glanced at the clock. Quarter after one.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now_

His fingers itched to call her, but he couldn't. What if she hated him? What if she had a new number?

_Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control<br>And I need you now  
>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<em>

Tony got up and left the bar. He had to quit drinking his sorrow away.

_Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all_

* * *

><p>It was a week after Ziva had called Tony. They hadn't spoken since.<p>

He was in the bar again. It was hard to quit drinking. He'd learned that it didn't take the hurt away, it just added a little bit more, but he couldn't stop.

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now_

Tony tried to call the number she'd given him, only after he'd tortured her into it, but she didn't answer.

_And I said I wouldn't call  
>But I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>And I don't know how<br>I can do without  
>I just need you now<br>I just need you now_

The door to the bar swung open and Tony looked up. In walked Ziva, beautiful Ziva. Tony was relieved to see her, and he could see she was relieved to see him.

_Oh baby, I need you now_


End file.
